The Promise
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: As Catherine put it, she won't leave Sara because "someone needs to play midwife". ONE-SHOT [co-writer: dcmasters]


**AN: This is a one-shot, not a sequel.**

* * *

**The Promise**

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

Catherine and Sara had been together for four years, engaged for three, and now they had a baby on the way. A heavily pregnant Sara, waddled around the lab, insisted she was fine to work. In truth, she couldn't put her work down as usual.

They'd just received a call to attend the scene of a homicide on the outskirts of town and Sara had insisted on attending. "Sara, honey, you barely slept last night. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to attend this late on," Catherine said as she took Sara aside.

"But everyone else is out. You need someone with you," Sara said.

"I know its technically the rules, but..."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, it is. And I'll be ok," she said, resting her hand on her lower back. The nagging pain had started the second they'd gotten to work, but Sara was experiencing many new things now and was sure this was nothing serious. Besides, Catherine promised she would be able to tell. Besides with Lindsay, Sara knew Catherine had been reading a bit just in case the time came and they were out. Though, how much, Sara didn't know.

"You promise you're feeling fine? Both of you?" Catherine asked, stroking Sara's bump.

Sara nodded, resting a hand on Catherine's to hold it there. "He says Mama, don't worry. I'm ok."

Catherine gave a slow nod. "Ok, but this is your last case."

Sara nodded, rubbing her sore back.

Catherine kissed her gently, taking their kits to the car before helping Sara in.

Sara smiled, wrapping her arms around their son gently.

Catherine placed a hand on the bump as she drove. "Still ok?"

Sara nodded. "Just a little achey, but nothing I haven't had before."

"Good," Catherine smiled, pulling into their scene minutes later. She helped Sara from the car, collecting their kits before heading inside.

Sara followed closely, holding Catherine's arm, when the pain in her back increased.

"Sara, are you positive?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't...know..." she said, wincing in pain.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Tell me what you're feeling. "

Sara shook her head again. "Just my back... really bad..."

"Where? How often? "

"Lower. They've been increasing since we got to work. I thought it was nothing. I'm not used to this, for all I know it is, but..."

"Sara, you should have told me."

"Well, with how much he moves around, I get aches everywhere! How was I supposed to know it was different?!"

Catherine placed her hand on Sara's shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, but I should call one of the guys to come and take over so we can get you checked out."

Sara nodded, starting to sweat as she gripped Catherine's hand tighter. Catherine studied the brunette's face for a moment. "Contraction?"

"I...th-think so..." Sara said.

"Shit," Catherine replied, steering Sara into a different room so they didn't contaminate the scene should anything happen. "Would you rather sit or walk about?"

"W...alk!" she said, as the next contraction startled her. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok," Catherine replied, rubbing Sara's back. "I'm here and you're going to be fine."

Sara nodded, letting go so Catherine could make a call as she paced the room.

Catherine stepped just outside the room, dialing Grissom.

Sara took a couple deep breaths, leaning against the wall, rubbing her stomach. "Easy, little guy. Mommy's not used to this, but we'll be o...kay!" she moaned, sliding down the wall and holding her stomach.

"Sara!" Catherine called, running over to her, "Deep breaths honey."

Sara leaned into her, nodding. "Wh-what did he say?"

"He's not very impressed I let you come to a scene, but he's sending back up."

"But you needed backup!" Sara said, trying to steady her breath.

"He'll get over it, just calm down for me."

The brunette nodded, wincing in pain. It was greatly increasing every time. "W-will you s-sit with m-me?"

Catherine nodded, sitting down slowly. "How far apart?"

"About twenty minutes..."

"Ok, good, then we have time to call an ambulance."

"M-maybe... they're not staying that far apart," Sara said, burying her head in Catherine's neck. Her last contraction hadn't even been ten minutes ago.

Catherine rubbed Sara's back. "Honey, when this one is done, I need to check if you're dilated, ok?"

Sara nodded, taking a breath. "Go a-ahead..." she said, trembling.

Catherine nodded, helping Sara remove her bottom half. "Sara, you're about 5cm."

Sara nodded, gripping Catherine's hand again, squeezing it hard. "H-how l-long?"

"Probably not long. It's going to be fine."

Sara nodded. "C-can I lay d-down anywhere?"

"Um... sofa?" Catherine asked as she looked around.

Sara nodded again, holding Catherine's hand tightly as she stood, but fell into her. "Oh no!" she hissed. "No, no, no, no, no..." she breathed. "Not here!"

"We'll be ok," Catherine smiled confidently, just as scared as Sara on the inside.

Sara carefully got to her feet. "Oh..." She looked down, feeling her water break. "No." She grabbed Catherine tightly. "Cath..."

Catherine gently lay Sara back against the sofa. "I've got you, it's ok."

Sara nodded, holding her hand tightly. "I don't think I can do this..."

"Yes, you can," Catherine replied, squeezing Sara's hand.

Sara nodded, trembling, letting out a cry as another came on quicker and more painfully. "Cath!"

Catherine stroked Sara's forehead, grabbing a bottle of water from her kit, wetting a cloth before dabbing the brunette's head.

Sara cried out again as another, stronger contraction hit her.

"Let me know when you're ready to push, ok?" Catherine said softly. In truth, she'd only read a little, but she had given birth before. Fingers crossed that was enough to keep her focused. The last thing Sara needed was Catherine panicking.

Sara shook her head. "Not quite yet. He's here," she said, resting her hand in the middle of her stomach, "and coming down. I never thought I'd be able to feel him move now... It's kinda surreal."

Catherine leant forward to kiss her softly. "I love you. Both of you."

Sara smiled briefly before pain-filled tears leaked down her cheeks as she tried not to scream and make the situation worse. Because screaming at a crime scene was never a great scenario, though she knew whoever ran to their aid would understand. "It really hurts. I-I mean, yes, it's g-going to, b-but..." A sharp one caught her off guard, causing her to scream.

"It's ok, just try and remember to breathe," Catherine said softly, stroking her stomach.

Sara nodded, taking a deep breath. "Ch-check. I-I think I'm ready..." she said, panting and suddenly feeling incredibly ill, turning a light shade of green. "Oh...god..." she groaned. "Wh-what's happening?"

"Ok. I'd say you're about to push," Catherine said before moving back up to her, "You feel sick?"

Sara barely moved her head. "Yes," she said, her voice weak and shaking.

"It's ok, it's perfectly normal. You and the baby are absolutely fine. Just try deep breathing whilst you're between contractions."

Sara nodded, taking a breath. "I really feel sick... No one explains this right!"

"I know honey. It's different for different people. You're probably nauseated because of the pain. Don't even ask what happened when I had Lindsay!" Catherine said as she took Sara's hand and kissed her forehead.

Sara screamed as another, painful contraction seized her, tears mixing with the sweat dripping down her face. "I-I really c-can't! Make it stop!"

Catherine dabbed her face. "I know it's hard, and painful and your probably exhausted baby, but you can do this and it will be ok. On your next contraction, I want you to push, but stop when I tell you ok?" she said calmly, full of panic on the inside.

Sara nodded, gripping her hand tightly. "I'm so scared...I-I just..."

"Just think, not long now and you'll be holding your little boy and then you'll have forgotten all of this."

"O-ours..." she corrected, taking a deep breath. "Please don't leave!"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Someone needs to play midwife."

Sara took a painful breath. "CATH! I-I can feel him...he's coming!"

"Ok, good," Catherine smiled, brushing Sara's forehead as she slipped her other hand to move back down, "Right, on your next contraction, you need to push ok?"

The brunette nodded. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"He's going to be perfect. Just like his Mom."

Sara barely had time to smile before she felt the pain again. "N-now?"

"If it's feels right, go with it," Catherine smiled, getting ready to support the baby.

Sara nodded, beginning to push as she supported herself on her arms.

"Good girl, keep going..."

Sara kept going, praying for the pain to end as the tears kept flowing.

"Ok, stop, just pant honey," Catherine said as the baby's head delivered, checking everything was ok, "You're doing so well. Nearly there. Push with the next contraction."

Sara nodded, trying to breathe deeply. "Anything?"

"Yes, the head is out. He has loads of hair."

Sara smiled, dragging her hand down. "Where? Let me feel."

"If you're sure," Catherine said guiding Sara's hand, "See, nearly there."

Sara smiled, running her hand over the mass of wet hair. "Almost there," she said, wiping her hand on her shirt and gripping the couch as she pushed hard with the next one.

"That's it," Catherine said, gently helping the baby out slowly, "Just a little more honey."

"H-harder?" she panted. God, she felt like she was going to pass out from the blinding, white-hot pain.

"Just a little. One more little push."

Sara nodded, her scream loud enough to wake anyone five houses down.

Catherine quickly caught her baby in her arms. "Well done, Sara," she smiled, checking the baby over.

Unfortunately, after the baby was delivered, Sara's body, relieved to be free of the pain, shut down and she fell unconscious.

As the baby gave a cry. Catherine smiled. "He's beautiful, Sa..." she said as she looked up, then moved to Sara's side, shaking her a little, "Sara! Sara, wake up!"

Sara didn't move, but her breathing evened out and her pulse was still strong, the only logical conclusion being she'd fallen asleep to recover.

Catherine stroked Sara's forehead gently as she cradled the baby in her arm, just as paramedics finally arrived. "I... I think she fainted, then maybe fell asleep. I've not cut the cord or anything. I think everything is ok.."

Sara opened her eyes slowly, laying a hand on Catherine's arm as she saw the paramedics.

"It's ok. They're going to take care of you both," Catherine smiled, passing the baby to them to check over then took him back, showing him to Sara, "Look, it's our son."

Sara sat up a bit, leaning against her. "Oh, he's perfect," she said. "Can I hold him or do they want to move us?"

"Of course you can hold him," Catherine smiled, placing him in her arms.

Sara smiled, widely, snuggling him close. "Hi little guy. You just didn't want to wait, huh?" she said, kissing his head. "So sweet."

Catherine kissed both their foreheads. "No, he didn't. You did so well, Sara."

Sara cuddled into Catherine's arms, their son between them. "I know. I didn't think it would end, but...oh, he's so perfect. He was worth it."

"I told you he would be," Catherine smiled as the paramedics brought in a chair for Sara.

With a little difficulty, Sara situated herself in the chair, holding their son close. "You're coming, right?"

Catherine nodded. "I promised I wouldn't leave you."

Sara smiled, removing her jacket and wrapping him up. "There, now you're all nice and warm," she said, snuggling him close.

Catherine gave a brief handover to Grissom before getting in the ambulance with Sara, holding her hand.

Sara rested her head on Catherine's shoulder.

Catherine's hands shook a little as the realization of what had happened hit her.

Sara kissed her cheek. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Catherine smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked, kissing his head.

"I delivered our baby," she said softly.

Sara smiled. "Yes, and you did a wonderful job. I was terrified. But if you were, you didn't let it show."

"Good," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's lips gently, "I was a complete mess on the inside. But I didn't want you to freak out, so I tried to stay calm and focus."

Sara smiled again. "What should we call him?"

"Gil?" Catherine smirked.

"Cath..." Sara sighed.

"Ethan?"

"Hmm..."

"James?"

"Ethan James...?"

Catherine smiled, nodding. "Hello, Ethan James," she said softly, stroking his cheek.

Sara smiled as he nudged Catherine's hand in his sleep. "He likes you, Mommy."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, sore and so happy," Sara said.

"I love you, Sara Sidle."

"I love you, Catherine Willows. So...what's going to happen to the scene?"

"Oh no you don't. No more work talk. Just family."

Sara smiled. "I know. I didn't mean work I...I meant us and what happened..."

"What happens now is we get you two checked out by a doctor and then we snuggle up for the rest of the day and night. Anything that happened before now doesn't matter in the slightest."

Sara nodded, snuggling into her.

* * *

Catherine held them close until they reached the hospital, and when the doctor had checked them over, Catherine joined them on the bed, pulling both of them against her.

Sara yawned, cuddling Ethan in his soft blanket against her.

"Don't want to put him down, huh?"

"No," Sara whispered. "He's so sweet."

"Sleep honey, I've got you both."

Sara nodded, snuggling into Catherine as she drifted off the sleep with her two loves close.

Catherine smiled, holding them securely, watching as they slept. She couldn't quite believe today had actually happened, and yet here they were with their beautiful son.

Sara woke groggily, seeing Catherine staring. "What's wrong?"

Catherine shook her head. "I just... feel like it's all a dream."

"Why don't you sleep with us? Maybe we'll have the same dream."

Catherine captured Sara's lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving us our perfect son."

Sara smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, both of you."

"I really thought I was going to puke earlier," Sara admitted. "It was even worse than what was going on."

Catherine pulled her closer, stroking Ethan's cheek. "I'm sorry honey."

"Next time, I promise to tell you. If I'm going to puke, the nurse will have to clean it up," she said with a small laugh.

Catherine laughed. "You want another then?"

"Well, let's see how this goes first," Sara said smiling.

Catherine nodded. "I can't believe he's here."

"I know. It's amazing. And he's so tiny."

"Yes, he is. He looks just like you."

Sara smiled, nuzzling him. "He's perfect."

"And he's _ours_."

"Yes he his. Have you told his big sister yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell her together."

Sara smiled. "Should we call her?"

Catherine nodded. She pulled out her mobile and placed it on speakerphone and sat back.

Sara smiled, snuggling into Catherine.

"Hello?" Lindsay answered.

"Hey Linds," Sara said, "how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you guys?"

"Well, I'm exhausted and sore, but there's someone here who wants to meet you," Sara said.

"Who?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

Sara smiled. "You can tell her, Cath."

"Your baby brother is here," Catherine smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes and he is sooooo cute!"

"Yes," Sara said, "his name is Ethan James."

"Aww! Can I come see you?"

"Sure, sweetie," Sara replied.

"Yay!" Lindsay grinned, "I'll get Grandma to drive me a bit later."

"Okay sweetie."

"I love you!"

"We love you too," Sara said.

Catherine disconnected the call and smiled. "She seemed happy."

"Yes, she did."

Catherine suddenly kissed Sara deeply.

Sara moaned softly. "Mmm?"

"I'm so happy we're a family."

Sara smiled. "I am too."

"Let's get some sleep. Something tells me after the excitement of today, we're going to need it."

The brunette nodded, falling asleep quickly.

Catherine smiled as she slowly went to sleep. Their family finally felt complete and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Sara woke an hour later to Ethan's cries. "Aww, what's the matter, huh little guy?"

Ethan nuzzled her breast.

Sara smiled, re-situating herself, before nudging Catherine. "How do I do this?" she asked with a light blush. "No one said anything. They just checked us over and left."

Catherine gave a groggy smile, placing Ethan in her arm securely before guiding his mouth to her breast.

Sara gasped a bit. "He feels like a little vacuum."

Catherine smiled. "A very hungry little vacuum."

Sara smiled, kissing his head. "Is there a blanket somewhere? I'd hate for Lindsay to see..."

Catherine reached into the cot beside the bed taking out one of the blankets, covering him over and preserving Sara's modesty. "That ok?"

Sara smiled. "Yes, thank you. Sleep ok?"

"Once I stopped staring at our son," Catherine smiled as there was a knock before Lindsay walked in.

"Hi," she whispered.

Sara smiled. "Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you ok? Did it hurt?"

Sara laughed a little. "Hurt? Yeah, that's a good assumption. Way underrated to what it was, but..."

Lindsay made a face. "On a scale of one to ten, one being a slap and ten being getting eaten alive by a lion, how much did it hurt? Exactly?"

Sara thought a moment. "1 million. Does that give you a picture?"

"Oh my god. How are you not dead?!" Lindsay said dramatically.

Sara smiled. "Well, I had the best person by my side helping me through it."

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's cheek.

"Can I see Ethan?"

Sara looked under the blanket. "Here, Mommy, he's done. Why don't you burp him?"

Catherine nodded, taking him carefully, showing Lindsay quickly before walking around to burp him. "You can hold him when I'm done if you like?"

Sara smiled as Lindsay nodded enthusiastically. "He's tiny, isn't he?"

"He is. Your tummy was huge, but he's tiny," Lindsay replied, screwing up her nose when he was sick down Catherine's shoulder.

"I knew I forgot something," she said reaching for a cloth to clean his mouth. "Good boy."

Sara nodded. "Maybe you can get a scrub top?" she suggested. "He probably wasn't used to it, so he drank until he was a balloon and it popped when you were patting him."

"But I like smelling of baby," Catherine smiled. "Want to sit down, Linds?"

Lindsay nodded, pulling a chair over and sitting down.

"Bend your arm a little to support his head," Catherine said softly as she approached.

Lindsay nodded, doing as her mom said to.

Carefully, Catherine placed Ethan in her arms, wrapping a blanket around them.

Sara smiled. "Hold him gently."

Lindsay nodded staring down at him. "Hello, I'm your big sister. My name is Lindsay," she whispered.

Ethan stared at her with wide eyes before yawning and grasping her finger.

"He likes you," Sara said.

"You think?" Lindsay grinned proudly as he went to sleep.

Sara smiled. "He's comfortable. Look, he's already sleeping."

"I love you," Lindsay whispered kissing his cheek.

Sara smiled widely.

Catherine curled up with Sara on the bed. "This is perfect."

"Yes it is." Catherine pulled Sara into a deep kiss. "The Sidles."

"Perfect," Sara said, kissing her softly.

**The End**

* * *

**And for those of you wondering, yes, a sequel to "Two in the Wind" is in the process of being written.**


End file.
